


Darcy意外地捡到了冬日战士

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pie, accidental assassin acquisition, bamf!darcy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“一小时？！你要让我跟一个洗过脑<strong>背着不知多少人命</strong>的杀手独处一小时？！”<br/>“296，”地板上传来低沉沙哑的声音，“296个刺杀任务。指标外伤亡数量未知，包括平民。附带损害在接受范围内。”<br/>好吧，Darcy这操蛋的人生。反正她的小命不值一提。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 关于派

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Darcy Accidentally Acquires The Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343268) by [herecomesbucktofuckshitup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomesbucktofuckshitup/pseuds/herecomesbucktofuckshitup). 



Darcy Lewis的一天本来挺美好。此处关键词为本来。美好的一天持续到她决定在布鲁克林的一家餐厅喝杯咖啡，遇到某个看上去有点面熟的人，开始时想表现得友好点，最后却动用了厨房电器充当防身武器，把加上金属部分足足有200磅的大男人拖回公寓，卸下一条胳膊——恶，这会儿正给她的朋友打电话：那位金发外太空战士，长得像个内裤模特，实际上却是兼职打击犯罪者的北欧神祇。好吧，今天算是砸了。

“ **Darcy Lewis！别来无恙，吾丰腴之友！** ”——啥，“丰腴”？Thor这是看上她了嘛？Darcy的脑回路已经跳到了怎样说服Jane和Thor接受三角——不赶紧住脑，说正事。

“呃，挺好，嗨Thor。呃，复仇者们都在吗？”

“ **在。吾方破一劲敌，名为——** ”

“帅炸了。那，呃，美国队长在吗？”

“ **Steve Rogers在此。** ”

“好哒。给我开免提行吗？”

“ **Stark，她欲打开免提，吾为之奈何——** ”

话筒在Darcy急得跳脚时从Thor手中被抢走，她试着不要看那条横在厨房桌子上的胳膊，还有瓷砖地上一动不动的男人。他躺倒的姿势有点可怜，Darcy一阵内疚，小跑着从冰箱里拿出一袋冰冻青豆敷在他头上被她敲到（会不会打成脑震荡？）的地方。

“嘿，Darcy，免提开了。”

“哦，呃，大家好。”

她收到了一串“你好”“嗨Darcy”以及“她是哪位？”。

“所以，”她能感觉到自己的音调陡然升高，“美国，队长，没错。那个，队长，我刚才在餐厅看见一个有点眼熟的帅哥孤零零坐着，于是我走过去搭话，然后意识到‘我勒个去，我真的知道这家伙是谁！’，于是我就跟他坦白了，哈？然后他说要找个僻静点的地方跟我谈谈，所以我们去了后厨——”

那个性感火辣但也相当恐怖的红发女人插话道：“丫头，你跟我们说这些干什么？”

Darcy脸红了：“我发誓，下面的事很重要。然后我们进了厨房，他变得有点……凶暴。我不知道该怎么办也没有随身带电击棒所以我算是采取了……‘拿面包机砸他的脑袋’。”她深吸一口气继续，“然后我打车把他带回家，结论如下：”她又吸一口气稳住声线，“我大概把一个昏迷不醒的98岁独臂失忆杀手铐在了我家暖气片上，救命。”

“ **什么？！** ”没错，这是所有人。其中一位抢过话筒。

“你——你找到他了？”

Darcy竭力保持柔声细语：“是的，队长。”

“在布鲁克林。”那头传来苦涩的笑声，Darcy的心顿时膨胀成三倍大，“踏破铁鞋无觅处。”

“等等，我们能倒回训练有素的前苏联杀手被大学生用烤面包机撂倒的部分嘛？”

“不行，Clint，闭嘴。”

“说说而已——”

“嘘，凯特尼斯。让Rogers尽享这个历史性时刻。”

Darcy胳膊撑在桌面上发出梦幻的叹息。她真希望有人能像美国队长关心Bucky Barnes一样关心她。他听上去那么如释重负，焦虑的同时悲喜交加。有生之年她——她的皮肤接触到冰冷的金属，顿时被拉回眼下超现实的情景。卧了个大槽啊。她用烤面包机敲晕了一名训练有素的前苏联杀手。她脑海里瞬间出现了恐怖片般的画面，活生生的金属手臂捏住她的喉咙往死里掐。好吧。得把那胳膊关进储藏室，还要拿椅子抵住门。保险起见以防万一。

而电话里，复仇者们开始自顾自地谈起Steve和Bucky史诗般的重逢，完全忘了Darcy的悲惨生活。

“嘿各位？”

电话那边顿时安静下来。

“告诉我，你们什么时候过来？因为他不可能一直昏迷着，而我真心不觉得我的毛茸茸手铐能坚持多久。”

另一头某人发出像是被空气噎住的声音。

“呃，我们正从加利福尼亚往回飞，不过鉴于这是Stark的战斗机，大约一小时就能赶到。”

“一小时？！你要让我跟一个洗过脑 **背着不知多少人命** 的杀手独处一小时？！”

“296，”地板上传来低沉沙哑的声音，“296个刺杀任务。指标外伤亡数量未知，包括平民。附带损害在接受范围内。”

“呃，各位？他醒了，我得挂了。”

“Darcy等等——！”另一头这么说，可惜她挂得太快没听到自己要等什么。她小心地跨过冬日战士的身体跪坐在他面前。他抬起头对上她的视线，要不是头上顶着一袋青豆，那双铁蓝色的眼睛还颇具杀伤力。

“这么说，你醒啦。那就好。”

他只是盯着她，仿佛在仔细评估。妈的，他搞不好真在这么干。Darcy伸手取下那袋青豆，因为说实话他看上去傻透了。他在她的触碰下畏缩，尽管这或许是本世纪他获得的最轻柔的触碰，他还是瑟缩了。Darcy有点想哭。

“喔。悠着点，哥们。我可不是威胁。”她举起双手试图挤出一个无害的笑容，“瞧见没？我是美国队长的朋友。”

“美国……队长。Steven Grant Rogers上尉的别称，297号任务还是……”他眼中带着她前所未见的神情，“还是我的朋友。”他的声音细若蚊喃。

好吧，靠。没错。Darcy哭了。她愤愤地抹掉泪水试着对Bucky微笑。

“是的，Steve。他是个好人。”她咬着口腔内侧，Bucky低头望向原本装着左臂的地方。她重重吞咽了一下，心想‘Jane Foster会怎么做？’她会仔细安抚他。行，Darcy可以的。

“嘿，你饿么？我快饿疯了。应该还剩了点派……”她看着Bucky，后者像看外星人一样瞪着她。

“怎么……你喜欢苹果吗？我有苹果派和香草冰激凌。超好吃。要不要来点？”

依旧是茫然的瞪视。

“听着，假如我给你解开手铐，拉钩保证不杀了我？”

Bucky似乎被什么触动了，他绽开一个玩世不恭的笑容，眼底出现些许神采，举起三根手指用布鲁克林口音说：

“以童子军的荣誉起誓。”

这一刻转瞬即逝，恢复成空洞、或许还带着点困惑的瞪视。好吧，童子军的保证对Darcy来说足够了，她从裤子后面的口袋里掏出钥匙打开手铐。她站起来向他伸出一只手，他思量了一会儿才握住。老天，她真心希望他不会杀了她，那场面绝对逊爆了。她走进厨房随意挥了挥手表示“坐下，把这儿当家，别见外，也别因为我拿面包机砸你的头还把那条死机的胳膊关进储藏室就弄死我”。Bucky眨眨眼。好吧，她自己也没法看出这么多资讯。

她打开冰箱拿出派放进烤箱加热，背靠着流理台。而Bucky还站在那里，仿佛在等待坐下的指令。靠，他大概真在等人命令他就坐。

“呃，你可以坐下。我是说，你想的话。”

他猝然点了一下头，背脊僵硬地坐在Darcy奶奶留下的舒适座椅上。两人就这么面面相觑，直到烤箱叮的一声，Darcy长出一口气把派端出来。

“嘿，哥们？能拿一下冰激凌吗？冷冻室第二层。”

她转过身，戴着隔热手套端着派，而冬兵只是盯着她。一眨不眨，吓死人地盯着。Darcy一边后退一边反思自己到底哪里做错了然后尼玛啊他朝她走过来了。

“呃，我是说……”

他越走越近，她心想“没错，就是这样。死在一间连宠物都不让养的公寓里，凶手居然还是我没睡过的帅哥”。但她睁开眼发现自己没死，冬日战士正忸怩地把一盒香草冰激凌递给她。

“哦，谢谢。呃，来，放到桌上。我去拿盘子和勺子。哦，还有叉子！”

她把派放在桌上跑去拿餐具。等她回来时，冬日战士正坐在桌边瞪着派。她的人生自何时变得如此多舛？她给两人各切了一大块派并加上两勺香草冰激凌，把其中一盘推给Bucky，短暂思考了一下让他接触尖锐物体（即潜在武器）到底是不是好主意。她在脑海里耸耸肩，觉得既然他现在没杀她，给这男人一把叉子又能有多危险呢。

Darcy默默低头吃了点东西，当她抬头时，Bucky，冬兵，管他呢，正皱着眉头咀嚼苹果派。

“你觉得派怎么样？”Darcy小心翼翼地问

“它……让我想起一个人。”他谨慎地回答，“一个女人。”

哟嚯。“一个女人？”

他眉头皱得更紧了：“她有……一头金发，明亮的眼睛，很和善。”

Darcy眨眼：“怎么听上去像Steve。”

Bucky恍然大悟，眼里亮晶晶的。“Steve的妈妈。”他微笑起来，卧槽微笑哎，“她以前经常做苹果派。那是他的最爱。”

分享回忆让Darcy多了几分勇气：“那你喜欢什么？”

可惜，微笑到此为止。该死。“资产只是武器。武器没有意见。”

话中不带苦涩，或者任何一种情绪。它只是一句陈述，他眼里的既定事实。

“鬼扯。”

Bucky像是挨了一耳光似的看着她。

“你不是一件武器，你他妈是个人！”她没打算大喊大叫，只是情绪太过激烈，“你是个人。”她语气放软重复道。

“你是个有感觉有记忆有名字的人，你有权对派发表意见。”

Bucky用叉子戳戳盘里慢慢化掉的冰激凌。

Darcy叹了口气：“等一下。”

她跑进卧室，从床下翻出那个布满灰尘的旧盒子，里面装满了她父亲的东西。狗牌，照片，以及——找到了。她回到厨房将那件宝贝放在桌上。

她用手指了指：“知道这是什么吗？”

Bucky瞥了那只毛绒动物一眼：“打扮得像我——像他的泰迪熊。”

“他？”

“James Buchanan Barnes中士，107步兵团。加入咆哮突击队与美国队长并肩战斗。1944年于战斗中牺牲。”

Darcy挫败地咬了一大口冰激凌。“那个，”她说着指向熊仔，“是吧唧熊。他们在战时和战后都有生产。而你——”她指向Barnes，“不清楚的是，Bucky Barnes特么是个大英雄。他是全美忠诚勇敢爱国的象征。所有人都相信他为了国家壮烈牺牲，但事实并非如此，对吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，声音几不可闻：“他是为Steve Rogers而死。”

不是……Darcy循循善诱想得到的答案。她走在“很显然你没死”的寻常路上，结果嘿，“为Steve Rogers而死”，事情倒也好办。

“没错，你猜怎么着？Steve Rogers也愿意为他而死。”

Bucky以骇人的速度猛然起身，叉子狠狠划过桌面。

“Steve Rogers不能死。必须不计一切代价保护Steve Rogers。这是任务。”

Darcy缓缓站起来举手表示投降。“真高兴我们是一条战线上的，哥们。Steve好得很。现在你能不能坐回去再吃一口派？”

Bucky慢慢点了点头坐回位子上，丝毫没有放松。他笨拙地用右手抓住叉子，Darcy想到被她锁起来的左臂。

“嘿，要我把胳膊还给你吗？”

有那么一瞬间Bucky像是被吓着了，然后颔首。

Darcy回以点头，从储藏室里把它拿出来。有点沉，但她成功地搬到厨房砰地扔在桌上。

“所以……你知道该怎么装这玩意儿，还是说我们只能凑合着弄一点是一点？”

他们花了足足十分钟才把Bucky的手臂安装就位，期间尴尬地尝试着各种姿势，暗自希望有钢铁侠在场支援，最后终于将它卡到原处。重获手臂后Bucky做了个肩绕环，比划了一下拔枪的动作，随即满意地点点头，坐回去吃他的派。

就在此刻复仇者们现身搞砸了一切。


	2. 关于咖啡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火药桶一下子炸了。

某位天才（八成是鹰眼）擅做主张踹开了大门，一群武装到牙齿、穿着奇装异服拯救世界的怪胎涌进Darcy小小的公寓。Darcy还没反应过来就被推倒在……冬兵身后？

Bucky将她护在身后抵挡他眼中的袭击，手里抓着那把叉子，好像他能用它轻易废了一个人似的。

简直是西部片风格的对峙。Darcy大气都不敢喘，遑论打破眼下的僵局。最后终于有人行动起来。是Steve，他穿过拥挤的门廊走到最前方，停下脚步凝视着失散多年的挚友，仿佛饥饿的人第一次看见食物。Darcy紧紧抓住Bucky完好的手臂，感觉他的每一块肌肉趋于放松又瞬间绷紧。

“这是……”Bucky语气柔软，几乎像个孩子，“这是测试吗？”

Steve闷哼一声，像是被人狠揍了一拳，表情显得无比痛苦。他上前一步。

“不，Buck——”

火药桶顿时炸开了。

冬兵将Steve砸在最近的那面墙上，金属臂按住Steve的胸膛，叉子抵上Steve的喉咙。Natasha用枪指着Bucky用俄语朝他咆哮。鹰眼弯弓搭箭随时准备发射。新来的帅哥（还有翅膀？）大喊着让每个人都他妈冷静下来，钢铁侠忙于将Banner博士送出公寓，Thor则在享用剩下的派。老天，Darcy龟毛的邻居们要爱死她了。

Darcy走到Bucky身边，一只手搭上那条有血有肉的胳膊。所有人都安静下来。Steve在冬兵的钳制下挣扎呼吸。

“中士，”她轻声说，“你的任务是什么？”

“Steve……Rogers”

“Steve Rogers什么？”

“Steve Rogers……必须被……保护。不计一切代价。”

Darcy点头：“是啊。没错。那现在Steve Rogers喘不上气了。”

Bucky瞪大双眼：“他……他有哮喘。他需要——他需要吸入器。”

他松开手，Steve倒在地上，呼吸剧烈。Bucky跪到Steve身边，金属手伸进Steve的口袋翻找，右手抚摸Steve的脸。

“Stevie，你把它放哪儿了，嗯？你明知应该随身携带的，你个愚蠢的混蛋。”

Steve喘着粗气笑出了声，眼里盈满泪水。

“不需要了，傻瓜。想起来没？我参军了。Erskine博士的血清？”

Bucky猛然抬头空洞地注视着前方：“Erskine博士，战略科学预备队成员，重生计划领头科学家，已死亡。”

Steve按住抚摸他脸颊的手。Bucky低头看看他，又望向Darcy。

“命令？”

“呃，啥？”

“Steve Rogers已安全。命令？”

Darcy揉揉脸，忽然感觉浑身无力。“就……继续忙你在干的事，哥们。”

她打量了一下石化的复仇者联盟，试图回忆上次她的公寓里挤满这么多俊男美女是什么时候。从来没有过。结论是史无前例。

“嘿Clint？”

他的视线从Darcy厨房地面上那场感人大戏转向她。她对天发誓他眼里绝对有泪光闪烁。“怎么？”

“你能煮点咖啡吗？”

他吸吸鼻子又用拇指擦了一把。“行，没问题。”

Natasha马上行动。“我来帮忙。”

他们开始在Darcy的厨房里忙碌。她隐约觉得自己是不是该留个神，鉴于他们显然对什么东西放在哪里了解得一清二楚。呃，不管了。

“我们应该没见过面。Sam，Sam Wilson，有的人喊我‘猎鹰’。”他冲她眨眨眼。她握住他伸出的手。

“Darcy，呃，Lewis。大家都叫我Darcy。”

“很高兴认识你Darcy。”

她看看餐桌，Thor正准备拿走最后一块派，她走过去打了他的手。

“嘿队长？”

Steve暂停对Bucky的深情凝视，抬起头。“怎么了？”

她举起那块派。“要来点吗？据说苹果是你的最爱。”

Steve望向Bucky，Bucky面红耳赤。有点可爱。

“你还记得？”

“我当然记得。”Bucky嘟哝，“我和你妈妈会在你生病时做苹果派。”他视线斜向一边，眉头皱起，似乎陷入了回忆，“你以前总是生病。Steven G. Rogers疾病史：哮喘，贫血症，糖尿病，色盲，心脏杂音，肺炎，脊柱侧凸……”他的声音越来越小，脸埋在Steve脖颈间。似乎这样好一点。Steve只是爱抚着他的发丝并用手指打着卷儿。

“而你帮我熬过了这一切，哥们。”他抬头望向Darcy，“乐意之至。”

他站起身，Bucky紧随其后。当他就坐时，Bucky为站在Darcy一旁还是坐到Steve身边纠结不已。他看看Darcy，她朝Steve的方向摆摆头。他露出浅浅的微笑，坐在Steve旁边的椅子上。Steve无比自然地把手放在他的大腿上，Bucky也毫不介意。

而Darcy——Darcy高兴死了好么！

Clint递给她一杯咖啡，糖和牛奶加得刚刚好，堪称完美。她吸吸鼻子，越过杯子狐疑地审视他，然而她真的太疲惫了没心思细想。事实上，每个人看上去都累得要死。她望向新朋友，Sam·有的人喊我猎鹰·Wilson，靠着沙发背喝Clint端去的咖啡。Darcy什么时候有这么多马克杯了？

“话说你们到加州去做什么？”

“有个邪恶的科学家，一些海怪，以及……你知道么？”他问，她表示一头雾水，“这不重要。”

就在此刻，Tony·浑球·Stark像撒欢的小狗一样蹦进房间，身后默默跟着Banner博士。

“嘿各位！我错过了什么？”

Tony精神得近乎神经，Clint把咖啡递给他简直是Darcy见过的最糟决定。他喝了一口愉快地长叹一声。

“要知道我们真该开一家咖啡店，绝对赚翻。肥啾的咖啡好到没话说，小蜘蛛负责甜点——别拿那种眼神看我，我尝过你做的马卡龙，超好吃。茶饮让Brucey承包，小飞侠打杂陪客人聊天让他们自信心爆棚，Thor只管乱喊名字，队长对着每个人摆出标准的伟光正笑容，他的断臂嬉皮士性感小男友可以弹弹吉他什么的。”※

他朝Bucky伸出一只手：“我猜我们还没有正式介绍呢。很高兴见到你。Tony Stark。”

Bucky没理会那只手。他双眼圆睁、目光呆滞，难以置信地瞪着Tony。

“Stark。Howard和Maria，编号184和185。任务完成。目标消灭于1991年12月17日。”

所有人僵住了。Tony蓦地止步，Steve脸色刷白，Bucky眨眨眼。“我——”

Thor为Tony让出座位，Tony坐下的动作颇具戏剧性。

“我——”Steve拂过Bucky的头发。

“我很抱歉。”

Darcy走到Bucky身边，一只手搭上他的胳膊。她不清楚前因后果，相比在场的其他人，这可能反而是个优势。

“不是你的错。”她轻声告诉他。也许这样真的有所帮助，也许Darcy只是在以己度人。

许久鸦雀无声。然后Clint大声吸进一口咖啡摆了个苦脸：“所——以——”

Darcy赞同地点头：“没错。”

Natasha将一杯咖啡递给Steve，但是Bucky飞快地站起来拦住她。

“Nyet（不行）。”

她冷冷地挑起精致的眉毛：“Nyet（不行）？”

“Nyet（不行）。Natalia Romanova，即Natasha Romanoff，代号黑寡妇。红屋叛逃者。训练有素，高度危险。威胁，非目标。Nyet（不行）。”

她下颌收紧，把Steve那杯咖啡塞进他手里：“Chernyy, odin sakhar. V sleduyushchiy raz on poluchayet svoy sobstvennyy chertov kofe.（不加奶，一颗糖。下次叫他自己端咖啡。）”

Bucky龇牙，她也咧嘴。他坐回位子上，把咖啡交给Steve。其他人面面相觑，虽然有点受惊但也来了兴致。Clint举起手。

“轮到我。”

Bucky眼底闪过一丝光芒，嘴角勾起坏笑。“Clint Barton，代号鹰眼。神盾局特工，精于射箭。潜在威胁，”他低头看看自己的马克杯，“擅长煮咖啡。”

Darcy忍不住喷出一声笑，赶紧捂住嘴。

于是所有人都放松下来（除了Bucky）。他们干掉了两壶咖啡还有一盒Darcy没舍得吃的披萨，管他呢。Darcy和Banner博士就盆栽植物的正确养护进行了愉快的交谈，感觉这位先生挺冷的。他们打扫了厨房，Clint保证一定会修好砸坏的锁（她就知道！）。复仇者们劝说Bucky搬进斯塔克大厦以便接受救助（Darcy觉得每次提到医生都得有人安抚Bucky，显然他会变得异常焦虑，害得她也跟着焦虑），Bucky同意了，因为全天跟着Steve寸步不离有助于任务顺利完成。

他没有真正参与到谈话中，只是僵直地坐着在需要时点头，偶尔紧张起来又被Steve Rogers最细微的触碰安抚下去，见鬼的阿波罗转世。

Steve Rogers因Bucky Barnes的陪伴而快乐、Bucky Barnes为Steve Rogers的安全而镇静，有幸见证此情此景的Darcy恨不得灭了每一个哪怕只是妄图伤害他们的九头蛇。而她根本不是那么暴力的人好么。两个人自身支离破碎，却能将对方拼凑完整，他们如此完美。

终于，分别的时刻到了。复仇者们一一道别走出门外，很快屋里只剩下Darcy还有Steve和Bucky。

Steve低头看着鞋尖，微笑着拥抱了她。就像任何一个熊抱那么温馨，只不过还要好上200倍。Darcy感觉自己沐浴在阳光下，裹着毛绒绒的毯子，身边围着一大群小猫咪。

“谢谢你。”他耳语道，“谢谢你把他送回我身边。”

他们松开怀抱，眼里都闪着泪光。Darcy耸耸肩。

“我一向喜欢收养流浪动物。”

他绽开最耀眼的微笑扭过头。

“呃，Buck？我就在外面等你，行么哥们？”

Bucky回以微笑点点头。屋里只剩两个人。

Darcy抬头望向Bucky。和早上在餐厅里见到的那个家伙相比，他没有像她想象的那样完全脱胎换骨，但他看上去确实……好多了。眼前的人比那家伙多了些什么。他有希望。他有Steve Rogers。任务完成，执行者Darcy。

“对不起，你懂的，拿面包机砸你的头还把你铐在暖气片上。”

Bucky盯着鞋尖耸肩。“别道歉。”他抬头看向她，下颌收紧，眼里神采奕奕，“你让我重获新生。”

Darcy强忍着没掉眼泪。“不管怎么说，还是会疼得要死。”

Bucky伸出右手，Darcy看看他：“稍等一下。”

她跑回厨房，在地上找到了惨遭遗弃的毛绒动物。噢，一定是打斗过程中掉落的。姿势还挺有美感。她将它捡起来，掸掉灰尘交给Bucky。

她把吧唧熊放在他手里，作为纪念。她亲亲他的脸颊。“记住身为James Buchanan Barnes的意义，还有……”她重重吞咽了一下，“……还有别就这么分道扬镳。”

Bucky郑重点头：“我会每天汇报任务进度。”

Darcy朝他微笑，在完好的手臂上捏了一把才放开。“回见，Bucky Barnes。”

她收获了一个调皮的笑。

没错，Darcy Lewis的一天很美好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 给铁罐乱起外号的技能跪了，鹰眼是Hawkguy，黑寡妇是Itsy-bitsy（来自英文儿歌，可以搜视频感受一下），猎鹰是Flyboy（大概指《空战英豪》，中译太正直不够逗比所以我换梗了_(:з」∠)_）

**Author's Note:**

> 应读者要求，作者开了系列Darcy Lewis, Accidental Handler，虽然目前只有一篇但是大概可以期待一下续集？评论里已经在脑补Bucky真的跑去做任务汇报把Darcy吓着了233333  
> 另外作者在求配图，哪位画手有兴趣可以勾搭一下XD


End file.
